


Who?-

by Thats_What_She_Said



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Demisexual Hunk (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Idiots in Love, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), i found this as a prompt on insta hdsvbjsjhd, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_What_She_Said/pseuds/Thats_What_She_Said
Summary: this is my first work so im sorry if its shit! also the characters are from Voltron(legendary defender) and its on Netflix if you wish to watch it! :D I also recommend reading this on a pc/laptop/computer
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Who?-

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so im sorry if its shit! also the characters are from Voltron(legendary defender) and its on Netflix if you wish to watch it! :D I also recommend reading this on a pc/laptop/computer

Keith kogane:  
21, an emo prick and way too gay for life

lance McClain:  
20, razzle dazzle and finger guns, everything you expect in a Cuban bicon  
  
pidge holt:  
19, lances best friend and smol enby bean!  
  
hunk garret:  
20, pidges and lances buddy and just a soft big teddy of a man

Takashi "Shiro" shirogane:  
25, S P A C E D A D! That's it(and Keith foster brother/dad)

Allura altea:  
23, everyone's best friend! :D

Adam shirogane:  
26, shiros husband!! He is the biggest mum/dad friend  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~the gays gc~  
  
 **RAZZLEDAZZLE** (Lance): HEY I HAVE AN IDEA!!  
  
 **DONTTOUCHMYSHIT** (pidge): the fuck now lance?  
  
 **RAZZLEDAZZLE** : so what if I go with someone I don't know to couples therapy and see how long it is till the therapist notices?  
  
 **foodpls** (hunk): like who?  
  
 **StfuY'all** (adam): Shiro stole my food last night so here. I'll add Keith, he's our foster brother/son

**********_StfuY'all_ ** _added_ **_GerardGay_ **

**********GerardGay** :tf adam?  
  
 **adAm??** (Shiro, yes it's based on the "adAm" vine): adam really?  
  
 **StfuY'all** : yes, plus our ship!  
  
 **adAm??** : true  
  
 **foodpls** : true  
  
 **DONTTOUCHMYSHIT** : true

 **Princess** (allura): true  
  
 **RAZZLEDAZZLE** : K E I T H ? WHAT KINDA NAME IS THAT?? BAHAHAHBHABDHDSBGVDSJCHDB  
  
 **GerardGay** : HEY! And I'm not doing this "plan"  
  
 **StfuY'all** : Keith. Kogane.  
  
 **GerardGay** : okay im in  
  
 **adAm??** : why does that always work?  
  
 **foodpls** : its adam  
  
 **adAm??** : mhm-

 **RAZZLEDAZZLE** : okay keef you can come over right now and we can go

 **GerardGay** : Come over?? now??

 **StfuY'all** : he just got out his 3 hour emo concert shower and is (most like) jerking off

 **GerardGay** : ADAM! 

**adAm??** : pfft- just listen to adam and lance and go

 **GerardGay** : fine

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith sighed and got up and looked at this hand. "really adam? had to tell em..", he grumbled to himself as he cleaned off and got dressed into him black leather pants, and a green day tee. he got some boots, a dark jacket and his classic fingerless gloves. The raven boy touched up his eyeliner and left.   
He received a text from lance which had his address. Keith wasn't happy, then again he never is. Keith got on his motorcycle and drove off.

Lance happily waited for Keith, wondering what he looked like. "maybe he's ripped like Shiro! or he's tiny...Keith Keith Keith..." he kept mutter before he got startled by a loud knock. _cant be him already.._ he thought as he opened the door. in front stood a man, around his age. He was tall and slender, pale and porcelain-like skin, deep purple eyes and soft pale pink lips. His jet black mullet blew in the air as lance oogled him. _H-he's so perfect!..who is he??_ , but his thoughts were cut short when the perfect boy spoke is soft yet husky voice, "Lance?". The Cuban zoned back in "Do I know you?" only to get a chuckle from him. 

"I'm Keith"

"Y-YOUR KEITH?!" he blurted out, blushing

"yeah? can I come in?"

"o-of course!" he stepped aside as Keith walked in. then his thoughts ran WILD

_THAT'S KEITH KOGANE??_

_HOLY SHIT HES BEAUTIFUL! HOW AM I NOT GONNA FALL?? oh yeah im s t r a I g h t. or bi? fuck he might be my bi/gay awakening.....Nah that's Shiro but who does love Shiro??  
_

"Are you okay lance?"

"uh-huh. just thinking. anyways let's go. we can take my car"

"that van? Nah, let's take my motorcycle" Keith smirked, took lances hand and dragged him out.

  
Lance could not _B E L I E V E_ that this is the guy he was gonna see twice a week for who knows how long, and that guy was incredibly hot. He held onto Keith tight as they rode, subconsciously grazing his finger against the grooves of the emo's abs. "enjoying yourself already, huh Lancey lance?" mullet teased, a grin spread across his face as he spoke.   
"s-shut up Keith!" the tan boy exclaimed as he buried his face in Keiths back, groaning.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they arrived, they, after a bit of arguing, agreed to hold hands as they walked into the office. A lady sat and greeted them asking why they came.

"I feel like I don't know Keith at all. it's upsetting."

" the way we cope, too, is upset" Keith added with a small smirk as he side-eyed lance.  
"how do you cope?" She inquired, getting ready to write. But before lance could open his mouth, Keith spoke up. "Sex. And it's always rough." his voice huskier than earlier. "Keith!" lance hissed, stepping on the raven's foot, only to get elbowed backed.  
  
"Alright..so you rely on intimacy as a form of resolving conflict, correct?"  
  
"yeah.." lance nodded, tensing up when Keith placed his hand on his thigh.  
  
the session went as expected and the therapist suggested ways and seemed to fall for the lie.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
the whole way home they laughed and giggled about it. But the first spark happened back at lances.

Keith had accidentally pinned lance to the wall mid joke, but as soon as they made eye contact, they went pin-drop silent  
He noticed every perfect imperfection and feature of lance. his big blue eyes, soft freckles, beautifully slight crooked nose from a child play accident, and his soft tan skin, his full and kissable lips, his body was built well but had that cute feminity Keith liked. he was so...mesmerising to Keith.  
Lance couldn't help staring into his mysterious eyes, wrapping his arms around Keith slender neck, as the raven boy held his hips. they stared for a few moments as they got closer, bodies against each other, pulling into a slow yet passionate kiss. the boys savoured every heated moment of the kiss before keith pulled away. "i-im sorry. i got all caught and it happened. ill go now". but before lance could speak up, keith was already gone. "dammit..."  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CLIFFHANGER! >:)


End file.
